1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coaxial cable devices, and, more particularly, to transitional sleeving to prevent kinking in coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that if most cables and/or wires are bent at too sharp of an angle, stresses will be induced in the cable or wire, which might eventually cause the cable or wire to break, or which will interfere with the performance of the cable. In particular, coaxial (or "coax") cable used to bring in electrical signals, for example, for use in a computer, television set, or other electronic device, if crimped or bent at too sharp of an angle can interfere with, and even block, any electronic signals traveling therethrough. Because of this potential to interfere with the signals, the manufacturer's of such cable recommend that they be installed with no greater bend than a radius of about ten times the diameter of the cable, since the flexing of such cable more sharply tends to cause the degradation of both electrical and mechanical characteristics. Bends near the cable terminations, e.g. near the points of terminations with coax plugs, tend to be especially destructive.
Therefore, it is known to use coax couplers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,108, fitted to the ends of a coax cable, and utilizing coax plugs to help prevent over bending. These coax couplers and plugs, however, tend to be expensive, and are hard to install in cramped places.
Other known devices, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,238 to Tanaka disclose a right angle strain relief grommet or cord holder having a cylindrical member with a circumferentially disposed flange provided intermediate the axial extremities thereof, and resilient engaging projections disposed at a distance from the flange, equalling the thickness of an aperture panel, for accepting the cord holder and a lid member integrally connected with the grommet member by a hinge piece to enable the lid to be clamped over a cord inserted therethrough and hold the cord in place while bent at 90.degree.. This type of device, however, could not be used with coax cable because of the limited space therein, and the inability for a gradual termination to be accomplished.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a simple-to-use and inexpensive device, such as the transitional sleeving for coax cable of the present invention, which easily slips over a cable and prevents the cable from being bent at too great an angle when being turned at 90.degree., as, for example, when entering or exiting a wall.